familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
July 5
Events *1295 - Scotland and France form an alliance, the beginnings of the Auld Alliance, against England. *1610 - John Guy sets sail from Bristol with 39 other colonists for Newfoundland. *1687 - Isaac Newton publishes Philosophiae Naturalis Principia Mathematica. *1770 - Battle of Chesma and Battle of Larga between the Russian Empire and the Ottoman Empire. *1775 - US Congress adopts the Olive Branch Petition. *1803 - The convention of Artlenburg leads to the French occupation of Hanover (which had been ruled by the British king). *1809 - Battle of Wagram starts, the two-day battle was the largest yet of the Napoleonic Wars. *1811 - Venezuela declares independence from Spain. *1813 - War of 1812: Three weeks of British raids on Fort Schlosser, Black Rock and Plattsburgh, New York begin. *1814 - War of 1812: Battle of Chippewa - American Major General Jacob Brown defeats British General Phineas Riall at Chippewa. *1830 - France invades Algeria. *1833 - Admiral Charles Napier defeats the navy of the Portuguese usurper Dom Miguel at the third Battle of Cape St. Vincent. *1865 - The world's first maximum speed law is enacted in England. * 1865 - The Salvation Army is founded in the East End of London, England. *1878 - The coat of arms of the Baku governorate was established. *1884 - Germany takes possession of Cameroon. *1934 - "Bloody Thursday" - Police open fire on striking longshoremen in San Francisco. *1935 - The National Labor Relations Act, which governs labor relations in the United States, is signed into law by President Franklin D. Roosevelt. *1937 - Spam, the luncheon meat, was introduced into the market by the Hormel Foods Corporation. * 1937 - Highest recorded temperature in Canada, at Yellow Grass: 45 °C. *1940 - World War II: The United Kingdom and the Vichy France government break off diplomatic relations. *1941 - World War II: German troops reach the Dniepr River. *1943 - The Battle of Kursk, the largest tank battle in history, starts with a German tank attack on Soviet forces. * 1943 - World War II: An Allied invasion fleet sails for Sicily (Operation Husky, July 10, 1943). *1945 - World War II: Liberation of the Philippines declared. *1946 - The bikini is introduced in Paris, France. *1947 - Larry Doby signs a contract with the Cleveland Indians baseball team, becoming the first black player in the American League. (Jackie Robinson had broken the color barrier with the Brooklyn Dodgers in the National League 11 weeks earlier.) *1948 - British National Health Service Act enacted. *1950 - Korean War: Task Force Smith - First clash between American and North Korean forces. * 1950 - Zionism: The Knesset passes the Law of Return which grants all Jews the right to immigrate to Israel. *1951 - William Shockley invents the junction transistor. *1954 - Elvis Presley has his first commercial recording session. He sang [[Wikipedia:That's All Right (Mama)|''That's All Right (Mama)]] and ''Blue Moon of Kentucky. Widely considered to be the birth of Rock and Roll. * 1954 - The BBC broadcasts its first television news bulletin. * 1954 - Andhra Pradesh High Court is established. *1958 - First ascent of Gasherbrum I, 11th highest peak on the earth. *1962 - Algeria becomes independent from France. *1970 - Air Canada Flight 621 crashes near Toronto International Airport killing 108 people. *1971 - Right to vote: the Twenty-sixth Amendment to the United States Constitution, lowering the voting age from 21 to 18 years, is formally certified by President Richard Nixon. *1973 - Catastrophic BLEVE (Boiling Liquid Expanding Vapor Explosion) in Kingman, following a fire that broke out as propane was being transferred from a railroad car to a storage tank, kills 11 firefighters. This explosion has become a classic incident studied in fire department training programs worldwide. *1975 - Arthur Ashe becomes the first black man to win the Wimbledon singles title. * 1975 - Cape Verde gains its independence from Portugal. *1977 - Military coup in Pakistan Zulfiqar Ali Bhutto the very first elected Prime Minister of Pakistan overthrown. *1982 - NBC's experiment in late-night news programming, NBC News Overnight, debuts. *1987 - First instance of the LTTE using suicide attacks on Sri Lankan Army. The Black Tigers are born and in the following years continue to use it to deadly effect. *1989 - Iran-Contra Affair: Oliver North is sentenced by U.S. District Judge Gerhard A. Gesell to a three-year suspended prison term, two years probation, $150,000 in fines and 1,200 hours community service. *1994 - The United States announced it would refuse further unrestricted immigration from Haiti. *1998 - Japan launches a probe to Mars, and thus joins the United States and Russia as a space exploring nation. *2003 - SARS is declared to be contained by the WHO. *2004 - First Indonesian presidential election by the nation. *2006 - North Korea launched at least two short-range Nodong-2 missiles, one SCUD missile and one long-range Taepodong-2 missile. * 2006 - Emergency United Nations Security Council meeting held at the U.N in New York City because of the North Korean missile tests a day before. Births *1321 - Joan of The Tower, Queen consort of Scotland (d. 1362) *1586 - Thomas Hooker, Connecticut colonist (d. 1647) *1653 - Thomas Pitt, British Governor of Madras (d. 1726) *1675 - Mary Walcott, American accuser at the Salem witch trials *1717 - Pedro III of Portugal, consort of Maria I of Portugal (d. 1786) *1718 - Francis Seymour-Conway, Viceroy of Ireland (d. 1794) *1794 - Sylvester Graham, American nutritionist (d. 1851) *1801 - David Farragut, American naval commander (d. 1870) *1805 - Robert Fitz Roy, British seaworthy and meteorologic (d. 1865) *1810 - P.T. Barnum, American circus owner (d. 1891) *1820 - William John Macquorn Rankine, Scottish engineer and physicist (d. 1872) *1829 - Ignacio Mariscal, Writer and Mexican diplomat (d. 1910) *1841 - William C. Whitney, American financier (d. 1904) *1853 - Cecil Rhodes, South African politician, founder of Rhodesia (d. 1902) *1860 - Robert Bacon, American politician (d. 1919) *1872 - Edouard Herriot, French politician (d. 1957) *1874 - Eugen Fischer, Nazi physician (d. 1967) *1879 - Wanda Landowska, Polish harpsichordist (d. 1959) * 1879 - Joe Russell, English philosopher * 1879 - Dwight F. Davis, American tennis player and politician (d. 1945) *1880 - Jan Kubelík, Czech violinist (d. 1940) *1882 - Inayat Khan, Indian sufi (d. 1927). *1885 - Blas Infante, Spanish politician (d. 1936) * 1885 - André Lhote, French painter (d. 1962) *1886 - Willem Drees, Dutch politician (d. 1988) *1888 - Herbert Spencer Gasser, American physiologist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1963) *1889 - Jean Cocteau, French writer (d. 1963) *1890 - Frederick Lewis Allen, American social historian (d. 1954) *1891 - John Howard Northrop, American chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1987) *1895 - Gordon Jacob, English composer (d. 1984) *1898 - Yip Man, Ving Tsun Sifu and Master of Style (Gung-Gung) (d. 1972) *1899 - Marcel Achard, French playwright, screenwriter and author (d. 1974) *1901 - Sergey Obraztsov, Soviet puppet master (d. 1992) *1902 - Henry Cabot Lodge, American diplomat (d. 1985) *1904 - Harold Acton, American writer and dilettante (d. 1994) * 1904 - Ernst Mayr, American biologist (d. 2005) * 1904 - Milburn Stone, American actor (d. 1980) *1910 - Georges Vedel, French public law (d. 2002) *1911 - Georges Pompidou, French politician (d. 1974) *1913 - Smiley Lewis, American musician (d. 1966) *1915 - John Woodruff, American athlete (d. 2007) *1918 - George Rochberg, American composer (d. 2005) * 1918 - René Lecavalier, French Canadian radio host and television sportscaster (d. 1999) *1924 - Niels Jannasch, Canadian historian and museum curator (d. 2001) *1924 - János Starker, Hungarian cellist *1928 - Warren Oates, American actor (d. 1982) * 1928 - Pierre Mauroy, French politician *1928 - Katherine Helmond, American actress *1932 - Billy Laughlin, American actor (d. 1948) * 1932 - Gyula Horn, former Hungarian prime minister *1935 - John Gilmore, American true crime author *1936 - Shirley Knight, American actress * 1936 - James Mirrlees, Scottish economist, Nobel Prize laureate *1938 - Ronnie Self, American rock singer and songwriter (d. 1981) *1939 - Booker Edgerson, American football player *1940 - Chuck Close, American painter and photographer *1942 - Johannes Löhr, German footballer and trainer *1943 - Curt Blefary, American baseball player (d. 2001) * 1943 - Robbie Robertson, Canadian guitarist (The Band). *1945 - Humberto Benítez Treviño, Mexican Policitian and Attorney General of México. *1946 - Pierre-Marc Johnson, American lawyer, physician and politician * 1946 - Paul Smith, British fashion designer *1948 - William Hootkins, American actor (d. 2005) *1950 - Huey Lewis, American musician * 1950 - Michael Monarch, American guitarist (Steppenwolf) *1951 - Rich Gossage, American baseball player *1954 - Leni Björklund, Swedish politician * 1954 - John Wright, New Zealand cricketer *1955 - Peter McNamara, Australian tennis player *1956 - Patsy Pease, American actress * 1956 - James Lofton, American football player and coach *1957 - David Hanson, Canadian politician *1957 - David Pinkney , British Touring Car Racer * 1957 - Doug Wilson, Canadian hockey player *1958 - Paul Daniel, British opera and symphony conductor * 1958 - Tzipi Livni, Israeli politician * 1958 - Bill Watterson, American cartoonist *1959 - Marc Cohn, American singer and songwriter *1960 - Pruitt Taylor Vince, American actor * 1960 - James M. Kelly, American politician *1961 - Isabelle Poulenard, French soprano *1963 - Edie Falco, American actress * 1963 - Russ Lorenson, American singer and actor *1965 - Eyran Katsenelenbogen, a famous international jazz pianist *1966 - Kathryn Erbe, American actress * 1966 - Susannah Doyle, British actress * 1966 - Gianfranco Zola, Italian footballer *1967 - Silvia Ziche, Italian comics artist *1968 - Ken Akamatsu, Mangaka * 1968 - Kenji Ito, Japanese composer * 1968 - John Ruskin a.k.a. Nardwuar the Human Serviette, Canadian journalist * 1968 - Alex Zülle, Swiss cyclist *1969 - John LeClair, American hockey player * 1969 - RZA, American rapper (Wu-Tang Clan) * 1969 - Jenji Kohan, American television writer and producer *1970 - Mac Dre, American rapper (d. 2004) *1971 - Derek McInnes, Scottish footballer *1972 - Letha Weapons, porn actress *1973 - Marcus Allbäck, Swedish footballer * 1973 - Bengt Lagerberg, Swedish musician (The Cardigans) * 1973 - Róisín Murphy, Irish musician * 1973 - René Spies, German bobsledder *1974 - Márcio Amoroso, Brazilian footballer *1975 - Hernán Crespo, Argentinian footballer * 1975 - Gunnar H. Thomsen, Faroese musician (Týr) * 1975 - Kip Gamblin, Australian dancer and actor *1976 - Nuno Gomes, Portuguese footballer * 1976 - Marina Dias, Brazilian model * 1976 - Bizarre, American rapper (D12) *1977 - Royce Da 5'9", American rapper * 1977 - Nicolas Kiefer, German tennis player. *1979 - Stiliyan Petrov, Bulgarian footballer * 1979 - Shane Filan, Irish musician (Westlife) * 1979 - Amélie Mauresmo, French tennis player *1980 - Eva Green, French actress * 1980 - Jason Wade, American musician (Lifehouse) * 1980 - David Rozehnal, Czech footballer *1981 - Jesse Crain, Canadian-born baseball player *1982 - Alberto Gilardino, Italian footballer *1985 - Stephanie McIntosh, Australian pop singer and actress * 1985 - Nick O'Malley, Bass player for (Arctic Monkeys). *1989 - Joseph King, American musician (Canvas). *1991 - Jason Dolley, American actor Deaths *1316 - Infante Ferdinand of Majorca (b. 1278) *1375 - Charles III of Alençon, French archbishop (b. 1337) *1472 - Charles of Artois, French military leader (b. 1394) *1539 - St. Anthony Maria Zaccaria, Italian saint (b. 1502) *1666 - Albert VI of Bavaria (b. 1584) *1676 - Carl Gustaf Wrangel, Swedish soldier (b. 1613) *1715 - Charles Ancillon, French Huguenot pastor (b. 1659) *1719 - Meinhardt Schomberg, Irish general (b. 1641) *1773 - Francisco José Freire, Portuguese historian and philologist (b. 1719) *1833 - Nicéphore Niépce, French inventor (b. 1765) *1859 - Charles Cagniard de la Tour, French physicist (b. 1777) *1862 - Heinrich Georg Bronn, German geologist (b. 1800) *1904 - Abai Kunanbaiuli, Kazakh poet (b. 1845) *1908 - Jonas Lie, Norwegian author (b. 1833) *1920 - Max Klinger, German artist (b. 1857) *1927 - Albrecht Kossel, German physician, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1853) *1932 - Sasha Cherny, Russian poet (b. 1880) *1945 - John Curtin, 14th Prime Minister of Australia (b. 1885) *1948 - Georges Bernanos, French writer (b. 1888) *1957 - Charles Sherwood Noble, American-born inventor *1965 - Porfirio Rubirosa, Dominican diplomat and international playboy (b. 1909) *1966 - George de Hevesy, Hungarian chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1885) *1969 - Walter Gropius, German architect (b. 1883) * 1969 - Wilhelm Backhaus, German pianist (b. 1884) * 1969 - Leo McCarey, American film director (b. 1898) * 1969 - Tom Mboya, Kenyan politician (b. 1930) * 1975 - Gilda dalla Rizza, Italian soprano (b. 1892) *1983 - Harry James, American musician (b. 1916) *1991 - Howard Nemerov, American poet (b. 1920) *1996 - Erik Wickberg, The Salvation Army general (b. 1904) *1997 - Mrs. Miller, American singer (b. 1907) *1998 - Sid Luckman, American football player (b. 1916) *2001 - Ernie K-Doe, American singer (b. 1936) *2002 - Katy Jurado, Mexican actress (b. 1924) * 2002 - Ted Williams, American baseball player (b. 1918) *2003 - Roman Lyashenko, Russian ice hockey player (b. 1979) *2004 - Hugh Shearer, Prime Minister of Jamaica (b. 1923) * 2004 - Rodger Ward, American race car driver (b. 1921) *2005 - James Stockdale, U.S. Navy vice admiral (b. 1923) * 2005 - Shirley Goodman, American singer (b. 1936) *2006 - Kenneth Lay, American businessman (b. 1942) *2007 - Kerwin Mathews, American actor (b. 1926) * 2007 - George Melly, British jazz & blues musician (b. 1926) Holidays and observances *Venezuela: Independence Day (1811). *Algeria: Independence Day (1962). *Cape Verde: Independence Day (1975). *Armenia: Constitution Day (1995) *Czech Republic and Slovakia: Arrival of Saints Cyril and Methodius in Great Moravia (around 863). *Isle of Man: Tynwald Day (1266). *Church of the SubGenius: X-Day (1998). *United States: Bloody Thursday, Longshoremans Union Holiday. Liturgical feasts *Saint Antonio Maria Zaccaria, priest common (died 1539) *Saint Domitian (Donation, Dominic), bishop, confessor, or martyr Bruges *Saint Jacutus, abbot, confessor Tours *Saint Nicomedes, martyr *Saint Numerianus, bishop (of Trier), confessor Trier *Saint Paul, bishop of Sens Sens *Saint Peter of Luxemburg, bishop of Metz, cardinal, confessor *Saint Wendelin, confessor Trier (Translation) *Saint Catherine, virgin, martyr (Translation) Regensburg *Saint Cyrilla *Saint Dominica as Dominic *Saint Edana, virgin *Saint Modwena *Saint Zoe (died 286) External links * BBC: On This Day * *On This Day in Canada ---- Category:July